


Interlude Two: A Moment In Time And Space

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Not everyone wants to be an astronaut when he grows up. (04/21/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: General Season 3 spoilers.  
  
This was originally part of a larger story, but I excised it because it didn't fit. But I thought it would fit very well in here. I apologize for the lack of slash, but thankfully Gigi has said all kinds of MACO fic are welcome.  


* * *

Sergeant Joshua Kemper walked silently into the lower observation lounge, checking carefully that he was alone before letting the doors slide shut behind him. He had on his uniform trousers, but had taken the heavy jacket and shirt off, just wearing the gray t-shirt. It was the closest thing he had to regular, civilian clothes besides his workout gear. Sometimes he couldn't stand being in his uniform.

He didn't notice corporal Nathan Hawkins until he'd already crossed the room to the large window; he hadn't seen him because the other MACO was sitting on the floor, in front of the chairs. Nathan had his back to the door, with his knees pulled up and crossed at the ankles. He was perfectly still, staring out at the moving trails of stars.

"Hey, Nate," Joshua said softly. He stayed where he was, wondering if he should just go and leave the other officer to his solitude.

"Good evening, sir," Nathan said. He didn't turn, still facing the window as he spoke. "You can stay, if you want," he added, as if he'd seen the thought in Joshua's mind.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"You're not," Nathan said.

"All right." Joshua sat at the end of one of the couches. He moved almost warily, somehow unwilling to add more noise than he had already with the short conversation. He leaned back with his legs stretched out in front of him, wishing he could kick his boots off, but not feeling comfortable doing that. Even after all these months on _Enterprise_ , the ship still felt like a stranger's home, and he an unwelcome guest in it.

It made him wonder if maybe he shouldn't just go back to his quarters- -that way, at least, he could be barefoot if he wanted. But his quarters didn't feel any more like his home than the rest of the ship did, at least not tonight, and Joshua knew that he would only feel that much more alone in them.

Well, no. Not alone. He wasn't alone out here—he had the other MACOs, all people whom he liked and respected. Even some of Lieutenant Reed's armory staff were beginning to warm to him.

Not alone. Lonely. Two entirely different things.

"It doesn't seem right, does it?" Nathan said suddenly, though his voice was still as hushed, as if he were also reluctant to cut into the pervasive silence. "That the stars should be moving like that."

"I don't know," Joshua said. "It's just an illusion from the warp field, I think." He'd never really thought about it.

"I don't like it," Nathan said. He glanced back, finally, giving Joshua a tiny flicker of a smile. "I know that's stupid."

Joshua shrugged. "You don't like it, you don't like it. It's not a big deal."

"It is, though," Nathan said. He sighed, sounding tired and sad. He crossed his arms over his knees, then leaned forward to rest his chin against them. "It's just...it's just, everything. You know? Not just the stars." He hesitated a moment. "I hate it out here."

Joshua blinked. His very first response was an almost automatic, "me, too." But he was Nathan's superior officer; it would be wrong, too intimate, to reveal that. Instead, he settled for asking, "why?" As if it weren't obvious—as if there were something to like about living in a submarine plagued by deadly anomalies, where each stop in their journey might mean death.

Nathan shifted position so he could rub fingers over the nape-short hairs on the back of his neck. He left his hand there, as if using it to give himself comfort. "My folks were in Venezuela when it was hit," he said. He laughed, but there was nothing approaching humor in it. "They were on vacation, celebrating my mom's retirement from the military. She'd always wanted to go to Central America."

"I'm sorry," Joshua said, knowing how hopelessly inadequate it was. He hadn't known that. He guessed that Major Hayes did, that the Major would had to have known, but Joshua hadn't.

"Thanks," Nathan said. It was more like a breath than a word. "I wanted to stay," he said a moment later, still whispery-quiet. "I have a couple brothers. They're twins, four years younger than me." He moved his hand from his neck, wrapped his arms around his legs again. "I should be back there, looking out for them."

Joshua shifted a bit on the couch, wondering if he should go to Nathan, maybe sit beside him on the floor. But Nathan didn't look back at him again, and Joshua stayed where he was. "Couldn't you ask for compassionate leave?"

"No," Nathan said, his head shaking. "I tried. The brass said this mission was too important."

"Oh," Joshua said. Then, "I'm sorry."

He saw the slight movement as Nathan nodded in response, but Nathan said nothing.

Joshua licked his lips, considering before he spoke. "I didn't want to come out here, either." He took a breath. "I didn't join up to leave the solar system, you know? I became a MACO to protect Earth." He shook his head. "I keep wondering, sometimes...what are they going to do if we fail? What if the Xindi launch their weapon? Who'll be there to protect them?"

Nathan shrugged, though his gaze was still locked on the small porthole. Until he moved Joshua hadn't even been sure he'd been listening. "We're not the only soldiers."

"We're the best."

Nathan turned again, at that. "I guess that's why we're out here."

"Yeah," Joshua said. He leaned back, letting out an explosive sigh. The ceiling of the lounge was very low. "Sometimes I think I'd kill just to get to go outside."

Nathan smirked. "There's always the airlock." He turned back towards the window.

Joshua went still, his eyes on the back of the corporal's head. "That's not funny, Nathan."

"It's a way out," Nathan said. There was no hint of either of them joking.

Joshua's eyes widened. He leaned forward, fingers clutching the armrest. He thought of the _Seleya_ , how quiet Hawkins had been since then, how distant. What the hell had happened over there? "Nathan?"

The corporal looked at him blandly over his shoulder. His expression was completely unreadable. "Sir?"

"Nathan," Joshua began, "you..." He realized he had absolutely no idea what to say.

The doors slid open. Joshua whirled around, startled almost into standing.

Kit, Mac and Snipe tumbled in like puppies. "There you are!" Mac exclaimed gleefully. "We've been lookin' all over! Um, Sir." She reddened, giggling. All three of them looked more than a little drunk. Snipe was carrying a stasis case that probably held beer.

"It's Friday night," Kit added, by way of explanation. He looked over Joshua's shoulder, blinking. "Oh, hey, Hawk."

"Hey, Chang," Nathan said. Joshua glanced back at him, seeing how small and wan his smile was, though Joshua doubted Kit would notice.

"TGIF!" Snipe crowed, then sniggered. Mac sent a glare at him, but he happily ignored her.

"Are you coming?" Mac asked. She made her eyes big and pleading. "Please, Sarge? Please come and drink beer with us? Please, please, please?"

Joshua stood, making himself smile. "Sure," he said. He turned to Nathan. "Nate?"

Nathan looked at him, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "Yeah," he said. "Sure." He grinned, though it didn't come close to his eyes.

"Right on, Mr. Hawkins!" Snipe raised his hand as Nathan walked over. Nathan dutifully smacked Snipe's palm, joining their fingers for a quick shake.

"Where's Money?" Joshua asked. It was unusual for the group not to include her.

Mac shrugged. "Said she wanted to do some extra target practice with Mandy. She wasn't so thrilled with her score last week."

"Whoo!" Snip sang out, suggestively raising his eyebrows. He spread the syllables out almost obscenely: "Cooolle and Muuuuny—Gettin' it on!"

"Shut up, you sick asshole," Mac scowled at him. She elbowed him in the side.

"Hey!" Snip shouted. "Watch the beer!"

Kit just grinned, shaking his head. "C'mon, guys," he said. "I'd like to have another beer before we reach Azati Prime."

Joshua laughed with them, and then followed them out of the lounge. He stayed standing by the door, though, while the three MACOs continued on down the corridor, waiting until Nathan was walking beside him.

"You going to be okay, Nate?" Joshua asked.

Nathan glanced at him as if the question had startled him. "Sure," he said, sounding puzzled. "I'm fine."

If it wasn't for his eyes, Joshua figured he might even have believed him.

He hesitated for a moment; wishing he were better at this kind of stuff, wishing he had a clue what to say, then put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "If...you know...if you want to talk..."

"Sure," Nathan smiled. "Thanks."

Joshua nodded, patting Nathan's shoulder. The gesture felt empty and awkward, and he pulled his hand back.

Up ahead, Mac turned around, calling back down the corridor. "Everything okay?"

"We're coming," Joshua answered her. He glanced at Nathan again as they both hurried to catch up to their friends. "We're fine."

He just hoped it was true.


End file.
